The Botanicals/Plant Genomics Core will support the Research Projects by supplying some botanical test materials, ensuring that identity and quality of botanical materials are properiy documented, and supplying samples for studies of infraspecific variation in species studied. Specific aims include (1) identifying, documenting, and supplying botanical raw materials;(2) collecting, cultivating, and supplying elderberry accessions for studies of infraspecific variation;(3) collecting, cultivating, and supplying plant materials for apocynin screening;and (4) conducting plant genetic studies in soybean to elucidate the extent and genetic basis of variation in the level of bioactive compounds. The Botanicals Core will identify and preserve voucher samples of all materials obtained as raw botanicals, including herbarium specimens to voucher samples collected by the Core. Elderberry and soy germplasm collections are already available, from which botanical test materials of desirable chemical composition will be supplied. Field work will be done to obtain more elderberry genotypes, and a horticultural study to determine the effect of nitrogen fertilization on chemical content will be performed. Native North American botanicals that might contain apocynin will be surveyed in an effort to locate a reliably obtainable, easily cultivated source of that compound. A soybean breeding study will identify genotypes associated with high and low levels of compounds of interest. These studies will further the characterization of test materials used by the Research Projects and enhance the interpretation of their results relative to the broader universe of variation within those species. Additionally, they will facilitate the longer-term goals of selecting high-potency materials for future studies, including clinical trials, and superior genotypes for use in developing alternative crops.